bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mata Nui (Being)
I have actually seen the real mata nui Karena0023 03:10, 19 May 2008 (UTC)karena0023 :Who are you? Are you talking about the island? -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 03:42, 19 May 2008 (UTC) no I saw Mata Nui (spirit), It was a video that wasn't sapost to be realeasd, I think it was a lego intal video or some thing. It was from amazon and someone put it under bionicle 2008 on you tube. he had no mask that I could see. Karena0023 23:45, 23 May 2008 (UTC)Karena0023 :I saw the same video, it was the new Takanuva that you saw, not Mata Nui. -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 02:08, 24 May 2008 (UTC) was he in the clouds with huge legs and huge arms and very light yellow eyes? It wasnt a slide show I was looking at. Karena0023 15:17, 24 May 2008 (UTC)karena0023 Yes, you saw Mata Nui. I did too. Shadowmaster 20:30, 12 August 2008 (UTC) BL11 Woot! I got the new book. Can I post the spoiler? ''Ignika'', [[user:dragonKhorse|'Toa']] [[user:dragonKhorse|''' of ]] [[user:dragonKhorse|'''Death]] Whine in my execution debate chamber 09:55, 27 October 2008 (UTC) :No, they're not allowed yet. - ata ui 11:50, 27 October 2008 (UTC) ::Ops, sorry, they are allowed now. - ata ui 12:00, 27 October 2008 (UTC) :::You know, you can see what Mata Nui actually looks like on [Bionicle.com. -- JackSkellingtonfreak24 (PF24) ([[User talk:Pirakafreak24| Talk to me ]]) The Nightmare Before Christmas is the Greatest Movie EVER!!!!!!!!!!!!! 03:50, 4 November 2008 (UTC) Read the newest Bionicle comic, Mata Nui has just been exiled by Teridax and is on his way unknowingly to another universe.Toafan13 02:14, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Where was Mata Nui located on the Bionicle planet before he was awakened? Toa Tacama 17:46, 12 November 2008 (UTC)Biobilder 3000Toa Tacama 17:46, 12 November 2008 (UTC) :Watch the video on Bionicle.com, it'll answer your question. =D [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 20:52, 12 November 2008 (UTC) Media:Example.ogg Height I keep seeing people change the height, so which one is it really? And if it is 40 million feet it should be kept at that instead of miles because it would be more precise. :Hm, I'll look into it. [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 17:33, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Height Mata Nui HAS to be about 2,000 miles tall. It makes no sense if he is 700,000 miles tall. His body is about seven times the length of his head. His face is the size of the Island of Mata Nui, which is 303 miles. 303x7=2,121. It is completely false to say he is 700,000 miles. 2,121 miles is 11,198,880 feet. 700,000 miles is 3,696,000,000 feet. Which one sounds more realistic? Teridax123 19:55, 30 November 2008 (UTC) :This is a wiki on biomechanical beings trying to wake up a giant 'god' like figure on their world, it doesn't matter if it's unrealistic we just have to find the right size. OsmiuMap 00:35, 7 December 2008 (UTC) ::Greg has confirmed the height is 40 million feet... No need for argument or calculations. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 02:15, 7 December 2008 (UTC) Protected Sorry everyone, I had to protect this page. If you have any information to add, either post it here or let an admin know about it. This is what happens when editing gets out of control... [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 01:42, 11 December 2008 (UTC) Can we put this on a left thumb in Mata-Nui Exile area? --Mangekyou Itachi 13:45, 11 December 2008 (UTC) Where do find Pics? I have one qustion. Where do you find the Mata-Nui Pics? I keep looking it up on Google but I can't find any. Can someone help me out?Dragonmaster1995 01:55, 21 December 2008 (UTC)Dragonmaster1995 :The pictures we have here are pretty much all of the pictures of Mata Nui there are, there isn't some big source of Mata Nui pictures released onto the Internet, if that's what you're thinking. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 02:08, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Where do find Pics? Thank you for telling me. Protected? Why was this page protected?--[[User:Pirakafreak24| Presidant Pirakafreak24 ]] ([[User talk:Pirakafreak24| Talk to The Presidant of the United States! ]]) I feel the Power! 02:46, 21 December 2008 (UTC) :I think it was because of an edit-war about something that I don't remember. ata uihttp://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 15:27, 21 December 2008 (UTC) :It was because people kept editing Mata Nui's height, people kept switching the first number and changing the number of zeros or something, some people made it into larger units even though it wasn't precise. That kind of stuff. OsmiuMap 16:10, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Name If anyone here read the Hau talkpage recently, they will C I had a small misunderstanding. As some of U know (the ones who read my user page!) I am from Malaysia. In Malaysia, the language known as Bahasa Melayu in commonly spoken. (I’m not fluent) but anyway, the word ‘mata’ means eye in this language. As most of you know, in Bionicle, ‘Mata’ nui is a well known being and is the overseer of the matoran universe. His job is associated with the Bahasa Melayu meaning as they both imply sight and observance. I was told by ToaAuserv that we can only put down words if they are associated with both their Bionicle meaning and real life meaning *e.g. **Macku=Ga-Matoran and ‘Macku’ = Maori word 4 ‘wet’ (i think!) They are both associated. So if Mata nui = overseer and ‘Mata’ means ‘eye’ They are also associated So should i put something about this down on the actual article? - Matoro1 :I'd think you would, but I'd wait for an admin to reply on that one. That is interresting though.--[[User:Pirakafreak24|'Pirakafreak']][[User talk:Pirakafreak24|'24']] DCWIKI 17:29, 12 January 2009 (UTC) ::Yes, I'd say that's worth a mention in the trivia section. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 19:25, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Something To think About i was just looking at the page when I realized something...everyone knows of the tunnels that led to Metru Nui from Mata Nui, right? The ones the Toa Metru travelled through in Maze Of Shadows? Well, I was thinking... If Mata Nui is the Great Spirit's face that means those tunnels were probably his nostrils or possibly his ears. Isnt that a lovely thought?Lewathesecond 01:06, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Your forgetting that Mata Nui is a...cant remember the word...Android/Robot, so he wouldnt need a nose. But yeah he does have a nose-like structure. It could have been pores or vents on his head, and you are forgetting that Mata Nui was damaged when he fell and made the island of Mata Nui, so it could just be a big headscar type of thing. Just another thought.--[[User:Toa Vorak|'Predator']] ...Dont mess with me unless youre the Terminator or the governer of California...or both 01:50, 5 March 2009 (UTC) :You mean a synthezoid, I think. Anyway, the tunnels were actually the Bohrok tunnels (and they ran into some Bohrok in one of the books). Not really comparable to his nostrils/ears. More like keeping your razor and shaving cream inside your face and that's where the Metru were walking. =P ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 03:21, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Set On wikipedia, it is given that Mata Nui is going to be released as a set with his mask as the Ignika in late 2009. Here is the link http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bionicle . Is it true?????? Superbrutaka07 14:11, 7 March 2009 (UTC)